


Demonized

by AcquisitiveDyslexic



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Demon Dipper Pines, Demons, Evil Bill Cipher, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-10-25 13:45:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17726330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcquisitiveDyslexic/pseuds/AcquisitiveDyslexic
Summary: Dipper is a student, with an obsession for the all powerful and illusive Bill Cipher.After hearing a rumor about Bill in his town, Dipper finds the Demon and begs Bill to make him a demon too.Demon by night and student by day.Unfortunately Bill has other plans.





	1. Chapter 1

_Bill Cipher..._

The name constantly rang in the back of Dipper’s mind. Bill Cipher... the big bad... the demon that controlled it all, the underworld, anything inherently evil, in one way or another involved Bill. Dipper had to find him, had to end him or be ended by him… Or maybe a third option... Dipper was more than a little obsessed...

After class he would leave his college campus back home and read up about anything demonic. It started as a hobby, but ended in sleepless nights searching the web. Mabel, his parent, and even his grunkles were worried, even if no one said anything…

It all started with his grunkle Ford, he had helped Ford stop monsters and demons, but Ford wouldn’t tell him about Bill, after Dipper had seen a triangle in a dapper hat, he had to know more. Dipper had found out about him. There were stories all over the internet, a demon with yellow eyes, named Bill. Most were rumours or lies, people who really dealt with Bill didn’t speak easy. Dealing with Bill was terrifying but worth it, he seemed to have the most power, the best deals.

Dipper was thinking about Bill while Mabel rambled about her day, luckily Mabel studied in a fashion school not too far away from where they were living. Dipper didn’t mind picking her up and dropping her off. His mind was on the article he’d been reading, about a sighting for Bill in his area. California, how lucky would that be? Too lucky, he wasn’t going to get his hopes up, but he was still excited to read about it.

"Diiippperr..." Mabel whines, he looks at her while stopped at the red lights.

"Huh?" He responses confused, he was too focused on his own thoughts.

"You're not even listening to me, like normal." She sulks but perks up when she spots a man crossing the road.

"Woah, Dipper toot the horn! That boy be fine!!"

"I'm not tooting the horn--" he's cut off by Mabel slamming her hand in the middle of the steering wheel, causing the 'good-looking' man to turn and look directly at Dipper who flushes and points at Mabel, who is smirking and waves, he seems to chuckle lightly and continues to walk.

"Wasn’t he cute!?" Mabel babbles and Dipper continues to drive. He’s no Bill Cipher, Dipper thinks to himself, but he was kinda cute...

When they get home, Dipper rushes to his room and reads the article that had claimed about spotting the demon.

"Watch out for any illuminati signs, it could be right in front of your face, or just drawn on the sidewalk.. remember, the one thing Bill can’t change about himself is his yellow eyes. It can be hard to spot, shining a light, like a cats eye, it will reveal them." Dipper reads out the details under his breath, it was about 5pm, still early, he could drive around, it might give him some hint of the demon, if he was even in the city.

Dipper drives around for a while, not seeing anything suspicious, the mundane, it's nice driving anyway. The warm air but cool breeze, was really nice, he was content just chilling and driving. While the sky was slowly getting darker, the sunset was beautiful, it reminded him that Bill wasn’t that important.. sometimes he had to remind himself. Or it would be too much, the obsession becoming a possession.

Dipper’s sitting at the red light, and sees the same guy that Mabel had harassed earlier in the day, Dipper slides further in his seat, hoping the guy didn’t recognize him again. He wonders if the guy worked around here, he looks to the left and sees a spiritual shop, it had a giant triangle with a closed eye printed on the front window... Dipper wonders if... it could be that easy.. his attention is brought back to the man crossing, he has stopped in front of his car, grinning at him, Dipper flushes, but the man stops only a for a moment, smirking at their inside joke, clearly he had recognized the car.

But that's not what makes Dippers heart beat hard.  
In the low light, and beams of his car, the mans’ eyes glint bright yellow, for the brief moment... The man finishes crossing the road but Dipper knows what he saw... Bill's eye. The cars beep behind him, the light is green now, but Dipper watches as his suspect walks into the spiritual shop.

* * *

 

Dipper knows what he saw, knows that the good looking man he had beeped at was Bill.

Dippers heart was beating hard in his chest as he runs upstairs to his room. He had to calm down, but this was serious.  
Dipper had to move fast, had to catch Bill before he changed form or left! He began pacing, he needed to think, needed to be smart.

He was in full blown plan mode when his door bursts open.

"Dipper!" Mabel yells and flops onto his bed. Dipper blinks and looks at her

"Ah..yea..?" He says, his mind switching from smart and sneaky to try and be a normal human.

“You know that cute guy? From today?" Mabel holds her phone out for Dipper to take, he does and stares at the photo. It’s an ad for Bill's Coffee & Crystal's. It's the spiritual store he’d seen Bill go into, and the man himself standing in front of it. Dipper laughs, after all his research it was right under his nose on Facebook, he was basically yelling, it's me Bill Cipher.

"He’s got a cool shop, we should go tomorrow," Mabel says taking back her phone.

"Yeah. Let's go, tomorrow... Great idea." It was perfect, go in under cover.

The next morning, Dipper and his sister were standing outside the shop, Dipper’s heart was pounding and he couldn’t make it stop. After all these years, all his research, his hours on websites and books and myths. The most powerful demon was sat inside this... coffee shop.

Mabel enters first and she’s immediately greeted with Bill himself. "Howdy, little lady, and ... oh! Oh! It's you two! From the car!" He laughs and Mabel laughs too.

Dipper can’t speak, his heart in his throat just staring at the form of the most powerful, most evil being in existence. Bill's wearing a white button up and black slacks, with a stripey apron tied around his waist. A simple waiter outfit…Dipper hadn't expected this.

"You two stalking me now huh?" Bill laughs, elbowing Dipper’s arm. Looking at Dipper for his response. He blinks back; Mabel jumps in awkwardly for her anti social brother.

"Just don’t tell the police," she grins at Bill and Bill grins back, too charismatic characters bouncing off each other. Bill nods and walks to a table and sets down two menus and a jug of water and cups, he does this in the sleekest way possible. So posed, his movements were beautiful like a dancer, expect for his legs, he was so lanky that it looked like he should be tripping on his feet whenever he moved. But he walked with poise.

Dipper sits and Mabel follows and thanks Bill.

"No problem, give me a nod when your ready to order!" And then he sets of cleaning another table.

Dipper takes a moment to look around the diner, it was decked out with crystals and cards and incense and dream catchers and more hanging crystals. The place sparkled beautifully, it was almost unreal. Dipper was impressed, he smiles at Mabel and she points up, above them is a beautiful crystal in the shape of a shooting star, it gleams and Dipper knows Mabel wants it. It is very beautiful.

"Bill's nice huh?" Mabel mutters, trying not to be too loud, as the waiter is behind the counter, playing with the coffee maker.

Dipper nods and stares at him, it wasn't obvious from the bright light in the cafe, his eyes looked normal, no weird colouring of yellow. Dipper can’t take his eyes off the man as he makes a coffee. Until Bill looks up and catches Dipper staring. Dipper’s heart feels like it stops, the grin Bill gives him is that of all knowing, that Bill knows that Dipper knows. But after the moment is over he goes back to work. Mabel is looking at the menu and Dipper looks at his too.

"You kids ready to order?" Bill's chipper voice cuts through Dipper’s mind like a knife. He looks up at the man and doesn’t say anything.

"Yeah, I think I'll have the..." Mabel skims over the menu and Bill watches her. Dipper gets a look of a large neck tattoo on the side of Bill's neck. The markings are similar to the ones in Ford’s old journals... he could even decipher them if he had the journal with him..

Dipper’s lost in thought when Mabel kicks him under the table.

"Not much of a talker huh? Kid? Buuut, if ya want food you will have to verbalize it. I can’t read minds." Dipper watches as Bill seemingly laughs at his own joke.

"I'll get what she got," Dipper says quickly and Mabel gives him a look.

"Alrighty!" Bill gleams and takes their menus and walks off.

Dipper can tell he's acting weird, and he knows that Mabel's annoyed with him.. But Dipper can’t help it. This was almost too much. He had to do something; he had seen Bill go into a staff only room. Maybe there he could corner him and finally talk to him. He felt unprepared, but the very next time he left to go to the back room Dipper would make his move.

"Here you kids go!" Bill's back with there meals, but he doesn’t leave and looks at Dipper in the eyes. "Sorry to ask this of you kid, but my main chef just got into a bit of trouble, wondering if you could help us out?" Bill stands with a slight smile, Mabel peeks up, saying, "I'll help." She stands and Bill shakes his head. "Sorry star, but it could be a heavy lifting thing and your brother has some... muscle on him," Bill explains as Dipper stands. "No problem." He mutters.

Bill takes him into the kitchen, and Dipper in stunned, assuming there’d be people back here, or plates or objects. But it's a spotless kitchen, looking like it had never been used before. There was no chef that Dipper could see. He turns and Bill is blocking the exit. Dipper is on edge, his heart in his ears, noticing Bill's chipper demeanour gone and his eyes bright yellow.

"Well well! I have me a fan, looks like you know me kid? So? Why’d you walk in the devil’s den so willingly?" Bill asks, his voice sounds different, it was two tones and kind of annoying...

"I.. uhh, my sister wanted to eat here?" Dipper stumbles over his words.

"Was that a question or an answer, come on kid. You're talking to the illusive Bill Cipher and that's the best you got. What do you want?" Bill stares, almost annoyed and Dipper knows he has to think straight and come up with what he needed to say.

"I want to make a deal!" Dipper squeaks, his shoulders tense and he's swallowing hard.

"Well that's more like it huh? A deal, so you have done ya research, I'm impressed you're not as dumb as most humans I gotta deal with." Bill says and leans more casually on the door, it seems clear now that Bill didn't consider Dipper a threat.

"So whatta ya want?"

Dipper grits his teeth, his gut turns a little as the words leave his mouth.

"I want to be.. like you. I want to be a demon. I want you to make me a demon."

Dipper stands firm and Bill's face cracks into a smirk and then a smile and he bursts out into laughter, Dipper grimaces and doesn’t say another word, until after a long moment Bill stops laughing and pulls himself back up. "Why would I make you a demon? What do I get out of it?"

Dipper pauses and takes a breath. "I... don’t know, what do you want?"

Bill's eyebrows raise and he looks off for a moment. "Okay. In return you'll be my slave for the next 500 years."

Dipper grimaces again "500- no! And not a slave. I'll be an .. umm...employee? for 100 years."

Bill's grin widens and he thumbs his chin. "Okay, my counter is, next 100 years you be my apprentice, learn about demons and this world and junk," Bill pauses and nods to himself. "And the catch here is, the way I make you a demon is gonna be real slow, you're gonna have to earn it. You wont be a full demon ‘till about 100-120 years tops, makes ut easier if i have ta kill you for something."

Dipper nods slightly "but I also want to stay with my family and college too... you know, can’t I be an apprentice part time?"

Bill waves him off a little "well my offer stands if you want the extra stuff sweeten the deal. Come back when ya got something to bargain with. Now get lost, your eggs are getting cold and I don’t do refunds."

Bill pushes Dipper out of the kitchen and Dipper dazedly walks back to their table, he can’t believe that happened. He got what he wanted and Bill was... talking to him... and they had bantered... Dipper was in shock.. now he just had to give him something else.

Dipper looks back at his sister. Her warm and bubbly personality had helped him through so much, he wasn’t about to leave her side... but he wasn’t going to throw away his dreams either. He could do it… normal college student by day and demon by night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper gets sick

Dipper had some time to sweeten the deal... he was stumped on what Bill would even want!? What would a demon want, what would an all powerful demon ever want? Dipper looks through his drawers and finds some crystals. Maybe Bill would be able to sell them? Dipper hums and shrugs -it was the best he got. He had seen Bill yesterday late at the shop, so he was gonna go back there around the same time. As he was walking out the door Dipper remembers Bill's tattoo, he might be able to sneakily decipher it. Dipper rummages through his old highschool boxes, he still had his greatuncles journal 3! He grabs it and heads out.  
  
Dipper drives over and notices the place is completely dark, lights off and doors closed. But hes lucky as Dipper catches Bill locking up. Dipper pulls up and gets out.  
  
"Uhh..." he murmurs, Bill turns around and shoves the keys in his pocket.  
  
"Well, if it isnt my demon wanna be, dapper Dipper." Bill sneers, Dipper blushes and looks away, it's so hard to talk to this man, even though he was lanky, and Dipper was taller and broader than him, Dipper knew the power he had.  
  
"Hey Bill. I brought some stuff to trade?" Dipper smiles slightly and leans on his car, trying to calm himself, his heart was pounding hard in his chest  
  
"Oh! that was quick! Well why dont we take this somewhere more comfortable." Bill winks and pulls Dipper by his collar, his boney fingers hook under his shirt fabric and Bill pulls him close, Dipper stares embarrassed and surprised. They're face to face close enough to touch, but Bill slips around him and enters the passenger side of the car.  
  
"I'll give you directions, come on."  
  
Dipper nods and it's so surreal, the demonic man sitting in his car. Dipper scrambles to get in his own car, he tries to open his front door but its locked. He takes his car keys and clicks the door open... howd Bill get in.  
  
He thuds himself down in the driver's seat, while Bill makes himself comfortable, lowering the window and leaning his elbow on the door frame.  
  
Dipper starts the car, and Bill tells him how to get to an unknown location. They dont say anymore, Dipper cant talk and Bill's content to hum along with the radio. Dipper just tries to get his breathing stable and his heartbeat steady.  
  
Now they're in front of a giant white house, like a villa, it's very nice, and close to the water, the land is worth more than his parents home alone. He points to the home but Bill's already out of the car, walking up the steps to the front door. Dipper stumbles trying to follow him, he runs up behind the demon and watches as he knocks once on the white panelled door. A lady opens it up, her bright pink hair is blinding and that's all he notices of her as he follows Bill into the house. The girl doesnt say anything to him but takes Bill's jacket and hangs it up, she doesnt even offer to take Dippers. Which is fine by Dipper, he didnt want an awkward encounter.  
  
"Well, here we are kid, my house... for all intensive purposes." Bill starts for a set of stairs and Dipper just follows. They end up in an office, and Bill sits in a plump red chair and kicks his feet up on the desk infront.  
  
"So what you got of me Pine tree?" Bill says and gestures to the chair in front but Dipper doesnt sit and gets out the Crystal's... he pauses and Bill leans to take one with a small sneer. "That all? These are basically worthless. I mean I wasnt expecting much, but really? I'm a demon, you think I cant get Crystal's?"  
  
Dipper bites his lips and stumbles over his words. "Uh, umm... sorry... it's all I could think of.. I couldnt think of what a demon would.. want?" Dipper blushes and sits feeling the journal in his jacket pocket.  
  
"Well.. I have something else. But its sentimental.. " he shows Bill the journal. And Bill takes his feet from the desk and pulls it out of Dippers hand.  
  
"Stanford Pines? Howd ya get this?" Bill looks at him like the idiot he thought he was dealing with just solved the Homological conjectures in commutative algebra.  
  
Dipper smiles a little "I'm his great nephew" he was proud of the fact that he was related to someone so smart.  
  
Bill pauses slightly and bursts into laughter  
"You!? Stanford pin- nephew!!" Bill is laughing to hard to get out the words.  
"Demon hunters nephew wants to be a demon! Oh oh ! That's too good!"  
  
Dipper looks at Bill confused... Ford? A demon hunter, well Dipper had known, but he didnt know Ford had that title... Dipper frowned, that was a bit ironic...  
  
Bill's laughter dies down and he reads the book, just flicking through pages.  
  
Dipper stares and clears his throat. "You can copy it and whatever but I want it back, it's my grunkles, and he gave it too --"  
  
Bill cuts his off "yeah yeah, whatever you want, that's a good trade. Alrighty!" Bill puts the book in his drawer and cracks his fingers. "Ready?" Dipper gulps  
  
"Are.. you gonna make me a demon now?" Dipper says sheepishly  
  
Bill nods and stand, gestures Dipper to stand too, which he does.  
  
"What I'm gonna do, its not super pleasant." Bill warns and Dipper anxiety goes from 0 to 100. "So whats gonna happen is I'm gonna corrupt your blood with mine. So I gotta infect you, but I'm gonna make it so it's like 0.01 percent and that'll grow over a long time." Bill explains and Dipper nods.  
  
"Hold up your hands" Dipper does, palms facing Bill. Bill takes one of Dippers hands in his own and quickly he cuts Dippers plam with one of his finger nails. Dipper yelps in pain and retracts his hand and looks at Bill, slightly betrayed. Bill laughs at his reaction.  
  
"Oh dont worry, the next part is gonna hurt way more. But... its differnet for everyone."  
  
Dipper's heart races holding out his bleeding palm he watches as Bill breaks his own skin and he has to use a small letter opener on his desk. Dipper vaugely wonders if the old werewolf myth about silver is true for demons.  
  
"Gold" Bill says.  
  
"What?" Dipper replys, watching the blood in Bill's hand pool, it's not red -its black, almost like sludge.  
  
"Werewolf myth, same for demons but with Gold." Bill says, and Dipper stares, so Bill can hear his thoughts?  
  
"Mmm, not just a pretty face am I?" Bill barks a laugh at his own joke. Dipper takes a breath when Bill moves closer. "Put your hand out."  
  
Dipper does as he's told and Bill pulls his bleeding hand over Dipper's one. Their blood merging. Dipper grimances at the intrusive feeling. He can feel the sludge side inside of him. It moves over the cut and inside his veins. Its beyond freaky. He stares at Bill, who has his eyes closed. Dipper panics slightly and tries to pull away. Bill grips him tight and growls.  
  
"Dont. Move." Bill says through gritted teeth.  
  
Dippers breathing speeds up and he feels a cold inside him, moving up his arm and into his chest. It hurts, it feels like its pushing his veins apart. Dipper lets out a yell.  
  
"Ow. Bill. Stop... it hurts." Dipper yelps, it feels like he's having a heart attack and tries to pull away, but Bill's got him in a steal grip. Dipper drops to his knees and yells out in pain, his other hand clutching his chest. His heart feels like it's going to explode. Dipper pants and groans, the ice in his veins feeling like it was expanding, stabbing his every cell all while his heart beat is growing in strength, feeding the fire, pumping the ice around his body.  
  
The pain slowly goes away, feeling the sludge retreat, sliding it's way out, like a snake, the expanding cold feeling retreating, but his heart still beating hard, pushing the cold blood through his body. When Bill let's his hand go, Dipper dropes against the demons legs and pants, sweat pooling at his forehead.  
  
"Ah, that was awful." Dipper mutters, Bill leans against his desk and pulls at a cigarette, lighting it with his fingers, Dipper notices that Bill's hand is now fully healed. Dipper looks down at his own and it's still bleeding, his blood is red but spots of black sludge are at the edge of the wound.  
  
"What happened. What did you do" Dipper holds his chest again, his heart still feels... wrong.  
  
"My blood now beats inside you, welcome to demon life baby!" Bill smirks down at Dipper, taking a long drag of his smoke.

* * *

  
  
When Bill had healed his hand, he didnt let Dipper leave, he had said that he would need time to adjust, and if his body rejected the small amount of blood, Bill would have to do it again. Dipper felt awful, the hour after, he was sweating and his stomach was turning. Bill had left him in a spare room, to try and sleep it off. Or just keep him at arms length.  
  
When it was 7ish the door to Dippers room opened.  
  
"Knock knock!" Bill calls and strides into the room.  
  
Dipper opens his hazy eyes, sweat pooling on his forehead and groaning in response. "Bill.." he says weakly.  
  
"The one and only." He grins and sits down on the edge of the bed, placing a silver tray against the others lap. Dipper can see a red drink.  
  
"Drink this." Bill hands the red drink over and watches Dipper with his golden eyes. "Drink it, it's going to really help."  
  
Dipper doesnt say anything else he sips at it. It tastes like strawberries and other... something he hadn't tasted, but it wasnt bad. He drinks half and it really was helping. He sits up a bit and looks at Bill.  
  
"What was that?" Dipper asks  
  
"Oh, you know just a fruit smoothy, strawberries, banana, blood of the innocent, some carrots"  
  
Dipper grimances, utterly repulsed "blood!" Dipper yells finding his stomach churning "Bill! I cant... I cant drink blood."  
  
"If your worried you'll get sick, you wont, blood is good for demons. Like ma always said, drink your virgin blood and grow up big and strong." Bill snickers but Dipper cant find the energy to argue. It did help. He finishes it without anymore complaints, sighs and his eyelids drope down.  
  
"Tired huh? Yeah I betcha, being turned into a demon is tough. I'll just let you know, this might start getting weird. Also I've got stuff to do." Bill writes down his number on Dipper arm. "You can stay here to sleep and then you can leave when you want. I probably wont be here. If you do have questions about what you've just become, you can call me." Bill also draws a triangle and gets carried away and draws a Turkey on his hand. Dipper let's him, with the lack of pain he was just quickly falling asleep.

 

* * *

  
  
He woke up to the buzzing of his phone. Hed never changed into pjs so he was uncomfortable, his belt was digging into his side, he groans and searches for the vibrating. He pulls his phone out of his pants, its pitch black in the room he's in and the bright light hurts his eyes. The phone screen says 4:39 along with multiple missed calls from his sister and parents. Hed been at Bill's house for way too long. Dipper gets up and looks at his arm. If he had any problems he could always call Bill.  
  
Dipper opens the door to his room and listens, the house is dead quiet. But from a hallway away, he can hear Bill's voice, two toned and demonic, talking to someone else. It's very muffled and Dipper has to be dead silent but he can hear the conversation.  
  
"--- cute? --- I'd let--- but you've done--- before--- dont--- or--- trust."  
  
This isnt Bill's voice but a females voice. He can here Bill's obnoxious laughter follow and his voice is clearer. Dipper moves very quietly towards the vocies, and then stands outside the door.  
  
"Dont be silly, Py, I'm not an idiot, I'd burn this city to the ground, before..." Bill stops talking and Dipper holds his breath. He must of be caught cause he hears Bill clear his throat once.   
  
"Come in" the female voice rings and Dipper opens the door.  
  
"Ah hey.. I'm gonna ... go.. cause it's late. And my family..." Dipper stops talking because the smile Bill is showing is creeping him out. "What..?" He says, self conscious.  
  
"Well.. looks like your a grower, huh kid?" Bill digs into his breast pocket and throws him a small compact mirror. Dipper frowns and looks at himself. Immediately he sees what Bill was so happy about. His eyes... they were blue. But not the iris -the whites of his eyes were light blue almost glowing. Just like Bill's with the slit pupil. Dipper stares and blinks. Surreal. He gulps.. how was he going to show this to his parents! To Mabel...!  
  
"Dont worry Dipper. Just you and I can see it. Or any other demon. Py can you see it?" Bill says to the lady, who had sat down in a chair, arms crossed and bored with the conversation. Her pink hair was so vibrant it almost looked ablaze.  
  
She looks into Dippers eyes and he looks away embarrassed. She scoffs.  
  
"What's there to see." She mutters spitefully.  
  
Bill clasps his hands together and gets up out of his seat, he pats Dipper's back and ushers them both out of the office. "You might notice some changes. But who knows, I'm almost impressed at how fast your eyes came through. Just dont let anyone shine a light in them." He pants Dipper's back, and Dipper halfway blushes.  
  
Dipper looks at Bill, smilling gently.  "Thanks Bill... for everything. I'll come see you soon?" Dipper was still stunned that the demon was involved with him...  
  
"Oh sure, come back soon. There are things in the works for us kid."  
  
Dipper nods a bit stunned, he stumbles down the steps. He gives Bill a little wave as he leaves and then drives through the town back to his home. He thinks about the blood inside him. Making him better. His eyes were proof, and he wasnt getting tired of looking at them in the mirror. Just like Bill's. Bill's blood was inside him. Turning him into something better. Something stronger.  
  
He pulls into his house and walks in the front door. Its quiet. Mabel probably ended up going to sleep. His parents seemed alseep as well . Hed just have to explain what happened in the morning. Make up some story. When he lays in bed, he can't sleep. He just thinks about what happened over and over. He wants to know what he's going to be. More about his new life. He's- for once in a long time excited for the future.  
  
Dipper watches at the sun rises, streaking through his room through his shutter blinds. He notices, that even though it's meant to hot, he feels cold, he had his blanket wrapped around him. But at least he didnt feel super sick like before.  
  
When it gets to 8 am, Dipper starts to get ready for collage. He hears Mabel's alarm and then moments later shes bursting the door open, while Dippers changing shirts.  
  
"Ah!" Dipper blurts out, trying to cover himself.  
  
"Where were you!?" She retorts, her eyes fiery with protective sibling love.  
  
"I.. was driving around.. and got really sick. I pulled over and saw Bill, he drove me to his house so I could throw up in peace. And then I just feel asleep there.." Dipper lies, but it's not that far from the true, he just left out how he'd been turned into a demon.  
  
"Oh" she says. And then calms a bit. "Are you okay now?"  
  
"I think so, it was so random. But luckily Bill was there." Dipper smiles and starts to put on his socks and shoes. "But I'm okay now, so go get ready for school."  
  
"You gotta tell dad and mom about this. They're not happy--" Mabel warns but Dipper waves his hand, if he could deal with Bill, his parents would be no problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for the comments and likes. Makes me so happy, please send me any feed back. I love to here it.
> 
> The next 2 chapters are written. So look forward to those.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper gets sicker

Tap tap tap..

The sound of the pencil tapping on the edge of a table. Dipper couldn't concentrate. Couldnt stop thinking about his deal, couldn't stop thinking about Bill... he was back at home, the day had passed so quickly. Nothing of note had happened, he walked the halls of the school, part demon. No one noticed, but Dipper knew. He could feel it. The cold in every heart beat told him that he was, some small part, demon.

He taps his pencil again once more, rejecting the urge to call Bill. Bill's number, which had been written on his arm, and now was written on a card, was also dialled in his phone. One click. And Dipper would be able to hear his voice. He knew he shouldnt, knew that Bill was a busy guy... but Dipper still wanted it.

Eventually the need overcame him and he clicked call.

Dipper listened to the ring, over and over, about 10 rings. And then a voice tone. Not even Bill's voice. Just a machine and a beep. Dipper sighed and looked at his phone pitifully. He went back to tapping.

However not only two mintues later his phone rang.

"Hello...?" Dipper mutter into his phone.

"Well welll well, look who couldn't keep away, did ya miss me that bad?" Bill laughs, the demonic voice ringing in the phone. And into Dippers ear. Dippers heart beats excitedly.

"I just wanted to talk... is this a bad time  
...?" Dipper asks and Bill laughs in response.

"Not at all sapling, not at all. Tell old Cipher, the gig."

Dipper is confused at what that means but it sounds positive so he smiles in response.

"Well.. I'm doing homework. And I just wanted to call. I was wondering, because I'm here. And I'm your, 'apprentice' will you be staying in California for a while. I thought you travelled a lot?" Dipper questions, moving himself from his desk chair to the bed so he can lay down.

He can hear Bill smile, and a noise like a sneer is heard too.

"Well. I will be here, but doesn't stop me from doing anything I need. Just dont hope anymore fans notice I'm around." Bill says with distaste, Dipper blushes. He hadn't read any pages recently, since he'd found what he was looking for. He hoped that no one else found Bill. Dipper didnt want his completely surreal circumstance to change.

Bill swears slightly and Dipper can hear slow footsteps and dragging.

"Are you okay?" Dipper asks

"Mmhmm! Dontcha worry bout me kiddo. I'm just finishing a business deal." Bill finishes his sentence with a high pitch laugh and it honsetly makes Dipper cringe. Even though Bill had never hurt him or did anything mean, he had that air of fear. It made Dippers heart beat hard. Made his throat dry and blood go cold. The fear of Bill was like nothing else. He wanted to feel it all the time.

"Didn't scare ya off did I kid?" And Dipper almost laughs and vaguely wonders if Bill can hear his thoughts through the phone.

"No you're okay." Dipper murmurs.

"Good. Can't scare of my apprentice now can I?" Bill snickers. "Speaking of, come round Thursday, gotta start you working, gotta get my side of the deal, can't have you mooching off me." Bill says the last part with a tone that's slightly ominous. Or annoyed. Dipper can't really tell.

"Okay, I'll see you Thursday." Dipper hears Bill swear again and then a thud, and metal hitting metal, and a dull groan that's not Bill's voice.

"Ah shit, gotta go kiddo, I'll see you Thursday call again if you want in the mean time!"

The line goes dead, Dippers curiosity peaks and he wonders what Bill was doing, but honestly by the sounds of it, probably not something he should know about.

Dipper cant wait till Thursday to come. To see Bill again. But he does. He goes to school and comes home does homework. Gritting his teeth all the while as he tries to keep his obsession under wraps.

Wednesday night comes and Dipper is excited, his whole family can tell. At dinner, Mabel looks at him, his parents talking between themselves.

"What's up? Why you look so happy?" Mabel says as she molds her mash potatoes into a pig with her fork.

Dipper swallows slightly, he has to be careful what he says, what he can say. He bites his lip and mutters.

"I'm going to see Bill tomorrow." Dipper smiles slightly and Mabel eyes light up, coming to her own conclusions.

"That's why you're acting weird!! You've got a--" Mabel hisses as Dipper kicks her under the table and side eyes their parents.

Mabel gets the hint "-got a very important event tomorrow. Proud of you Dipper." She leans of the table and Pat's her brother on his shoulder. Dipper laughs a little.

"I'll let you know how it goes." He mutters and smiles to himself.

* * *

 

Thursday came and after school he found himself racing to Bill's home. Remembering the route from last time. He had noticed that his memory had improved a lot. His short term memory, and remembering little things had become easier. Like the way to Bill's house.

Dipper knocks on the door. And is greeted by the same pink haired female from before.

"Hello dipper. Bill's expecting you, follow me." She says in a hallowed tone with no real emotion. Dipper's more or less unnerved. But his excitement is still there his heart beating. Excited to see Bill.

She takes him to the back of the house. Bill is in the back yard digging a hole. No.. covering a hole with dirt, there is serval flower beds that looked ready to be planted. But something was off in Dipper's head. It didnt matter because Bill was standing looking at Dipper, wearing a white rolled up dress shirt and black slacks. The shirt was pressed and spotless. Even though he was gardening, he had two green garden gloves and was carrying a shovel.

"Ah, if it isnt Usra Minor, come to help me do some planting?" Bill says in a chipper voice handing off his shovel.

Dipper nods a little, and frowns, he wasnt little. He looks at all the dirt and flowers. There was also a bunch of clothes in a heap by the flower pots

"You can plant right -- great..." Bill says walking off back into the house. He scoops the clothes into his arms while he goes.

"Ah... uhh-- yess. I'll do this then." Dipper says looking back at Bill, he and the girl walk away together and Dipper cant help but feel dissapointed. He'd do this job fast then. So he can spend some time with Bill.

But it wasnt an easy task, planting the flowers took ages, plus the ground was a hard as rocks. Digging any deeper was literally impossible, so some of the plants didnt have much room to grow. At least they looked nice.

It was late when he was finished, almost completely dark. He was covered in dirt and sweat. He wanted a shower.

When Bill came back he looked over at Dipper's work, hands on his hips, his yellow eyes glowing deeply in the night.

"Ah great work. Got some other stuff for you to do." Bill says and helps Dipper to stand and walks them back into the house.

Dipper doenst say anything and yawns

"Tired kid?" Bill smirks, looking over to Dipper, his eyes teasing, slightly taunting.

Dipper frowns, but his heart beats...

"A little."

They walk back into Bill's office and Bill takes a seat and kicks his feet back on the desk.

"Thanks for planting those, needed that done quick. Sit." Bill looks off as he lights a cigarette.

Dipper sits and Bill looks at him up and down, Dipper feels his heart beat again, biting his lips and looking away, he didnt want Bill to see him.... so disshevled.

"How you been feeling?" Bill asks, and Dipper can tell it's not from a place of kind and caring, but from a deep curiosity. "I've only made one other person a demon, so I'm interested to hear what's going on under the hood."

Dipper flushes with embarrassment "well I think my memories getting better. And I'm not sleeping so much, mainly staying up really late."

Bill nods and just sits there. Dipper feels awkward. "Uhh, do you want me to do anything else? Or?"

Bill shakes his head and Dipper wonders what hes thinking, his demeanor always changes so quickly. Bill stands strides over to Dipper in a few steps and pulls Dipper up by this shirt collar.

"You know Dipper..." Bill mutters, his brilliant yellow eyes staring straight into Dipper soul. "I want to know why you did this, this demon life? Why? You've never said. Or even thought about it? Are you that stupid? I thought- being Fords grandnephew that smarts ran in the family. So?" Bill's voice is sticky with venom, Dipper's heart is racing as he looks at Bill. The words failing in his mouth. It was almost that Bill was angry not because Dipper hadn't said but because Bill couldnt figure it out. If Dipper wasnt terrified he might of laughed.

"I --uhh.." he cant say it, he just looks at Bill in the eyes and shout in his thoughts 'I want to be you, or... be loved by you... or even just have you talk to me... I know you're a demon and... probably dont, wont ever feel like I do... but I just wanted to be apart of your life. No matter how small...'

Dipper knows Bill hears him, his eyes widen, his lips twitch into a grin, the cogs of his brain clicking and his eyes are bright with malice.

"Oh dear Dipper, you've got love sickness!!"

Bill chuckles his hand play with Dippers shirt smoothing it out, and Dipper enjoys the touches. "Kinda stupid to throw you're life away for a crush kiddo."

Dipper looks down and his heart sinks "I know.. you'll never feel the same. It's okay! I'm happy like this."

Bill hums "well... I could... nah-- silly me you wont want that." He waves his hand walking back to sit back down.

"Want what...?" Dipper asks, unbelievably curious.

"Oh.. it's just, we could, make a deal. You and I, I'll be your fake boyfriend... in exchange I'd need the two other journals." Bill says coyly, leaning back in his chair, eyes so sinister Dipper knows there has to be more to this.

"Boyfriend?" Dipper laughs a little, he feels, waves of differnet emotions, first joy and relief and hysteria... he settles on nervousness. "How'd you even be that. Arent you like a cold hearted demon?"

"Cold hearted, all powerful demon. Yes. But! I know you humans better than you do. And its - dear Pine Tree, almost insulting that you dont think I'd be an absolutely brilliant boyfriend." Bill mocks insult, hand splaying out over his chest in a false hurt.

Dipper stares, finding it hard, hearing Bill say these words was cringe worthy, Bill Cipher, all powerful, opnioptent demon, tied to the term boyfriend. It was wrong... but Dipper wanted it. Even if it was only a facade, and Bill knew it. Dipper sighs

"You know I can't say no to this." Dipper says in defeat, whatever awful thing was in the works. Dipper would let it be.

"I know." Bill grins, and Dipper knows it's a mistake, that there was something else going on, that Bill was using him. But Dipper couldn't find himself caring.

"For how long? And I'd need time to get journal 1 and 2" Dipper says meekly.

Bill shrugs "it can go on for as long as you want, but I'm gonna say till 50 years and then I'm cutting it off. I'll give you a year to get the journals. Okay kid?"

Dipper was slightly suspicious about the lax in time frames and also in their first deal. Bill was smarter than this. But Dipper didnt care. He nodded.

"Okay, shake on it?"

Bill shakes his head and stands again moving toward Dipper, one hand presses against Dipper's chest and the other holding the seat and wheeling it closer. Bill pushes Dipper further in his seat and presses his lips against Dipper's in a firm and demanding kiss.

"Sealed." Bill murmurs as they pull apart. Dipper just looks at Bill, his brain blurred. It had been his first and most amazing kiss. He wanted more. He wanted Bill to bleed him dry and leave him a mess on the floor. His thoughts get dark and sexual. And he blushes madly when Bill's grin grows bigger. Dipper has to be careful with his thoughts.

"You definitely do, and shame on you for viewing me in such an overly sexualised manner." Bill says in a fake flustered tone. He pulls away and sits on his desk. Dipper's face is bright head and hot to the touch.

"Anyway, get out of my house." Bill says his eyes glancing to the clock on the wall. "Dont want you parnets cussing me out for keeping their son passed bed time.

Dipper frowns and rolls his eyes. "They dont care, you don't need anything else?" Dipper asks and Bill shakes his head. "I guess I'll go." Dipper mumbles, slightly upset he hadn't gotten more time with Bill. But tonight things had gone better than expected.

Dipper gets up to go. As he does Bill grabs him by the waist and holds him close. Dippers flushing brilliantly. Bill kisses his forehead once and let's Dipper go, who stumbles and trips over his chair. Grabbing it before it topples over. He blushes and still hot faced, runs out of Bill's office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love reading the comments! So sweet everyone. I'm happy you enjoy the fic! 
> 
> I've written the next chapter. Itll be out in a few days.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper gets sicker

"Hmmm" Dipper mummbles looking down at his phone with a deep frown, it was a new message from Bill, who hadn't contacted him since last thursday, and only now messaged him.  
  
The message is a bunch of numbers and letters that make no logical sense.  
Dipper responses with a question mark which gets no answer.  
  
Dipper just stares at the text message mess. And then tries to make sense of it. Bill doesnt message him again. Leaving Dipper to obese over his message. It's the next morning when Dipper gets the first word "let's"  
  
While Dipper is driving to a his class, Bill messages him again 'figure it out? Yeesh you're as dumb as you look :p'  
  
Dipper frowns at that. And while he's in class he makes another attempt to get it all worked out. By the end of the class he gets it.  
  
"Let's go out tonight."  
  
Dipper responses, in the same cipher, that Bill had made.  
  
'I cant, my parents are taking us to the movies.'  
  
Bill doesnt response for the rest of the day. Dipper is wondering why. But it doesn't bother him. He was so happy that Bill was messaging him. It was honsetly unfathomable.  
  
Before the movies Bill messages him again  
  
'Movies huh? Is that something you'd do with me? That's what couples do, yeah? Movie date?'  
  
Dippers heart pounds in his chest and he can't contain his excitement, he responds 'yes. We should do that soon' trying to play it cool.  
  
After the movies, his parnets question him as they all sit in a dessert bar, full of 'hows school...' 'hows your grades' and while talking to Mabel something peaks Dippers intrest, their grunkles are coming to visit in two weeks.... he have to call Ford see if he could 'borrow the journals'  
  
And then when they get to the house, Dipper gets a call. From Bill. He doesnt pick up, and it goes to voice mail. He finishes the conversation and rushes too his room. Hurrying to call Bill back.  
  
The demon picks up and immediately his tone is unintrested. "This is your obligatory boyfriend call." Bill says in a chipper, yet bored tone.  
  
"Uh- good. You.. dont have to call.. if you dont want .." Dipper mumbles feeling self conscious that Bill now feels obligated to be his boyfriend.  
  
"I call you, because I want to, no matter how dull the conversation may be." Bill growls, and then sighs. "Want to go to the movies? How bout tomorrow?" Bill asks and Dipper let's out an involuntary squeak of excitement. Bill barks a laugh "I'll take that as a yes."  
  
Dipped flushes embarrassed, and then clears his voice. "Yeah, let's go to the movies." He mummbles " tomorrow.."  
  
That was pretty much the end of the call, and Dipper was exhausted from school and family time and Bill's intensity.  


* * *

  
  
The next day rolls around and hes up at 9, being able to take a break and sleep in. He getz dressed and drives to Bill's house a little eailer than they had planned.  
  
He pulls up and knocks on the door. Pyronica, (as he found out her name was) opens the door. Says nothing and lets Dipper walk over to Bill's office. He can hear talking inside. Dipper presses his head to the door.  
  
"----watched that, I guess I could do that. I mean? Is it importa---" Says the nonamed person, Bill cuts him off.  
  
"It is important, do it and you'll have yourself a deal, kid!"  
  
Dippers heart sinks. Another deal. Another person that wants Bill. But- hes Dippers. But Dipper knows that's not true... But what if this guy was gonna become a demon too. No. That was too much. Bill wasn't gonna make another demon... One better than than Dipper and have them steal Bill away. Dippers trying to calm himself.  
  
"Okay, ill do it, how?... oh okay. Deal." The man responses and Dipper can visualise their exchange. His heart beats in his chest and now he's breathing through his teeth. How dare Bill do this to him! He wants to punch down the door. But they'd know he was listening. But. Fuck it. Fuck them! Dipper was going to protect what was his.  
  
Dipper grabs the door handle, and its not locked, so he swings it open. He sees Bill, hand ablaze in blue flames, the other was holding out his own hand, ready to shake. But as the door smashes against the wall, Bill's hand extinguishes in surprise, he glares daggers at Dipper, but Dipper doesn't care or notice. His eyes are on the guy sitting down. He's 25ish, brown hair, police officer, Dipper vaguely understands due to the uniform. He grabs the man by his collar.  
  
"What do you think you're doing!" Dipper growls staring at the mans face, he was human, his eyes were normal, he hadn't sealed the deal yet. The man looks at Dipper with a questionable stare.  
  
"Hey! -woah! Haha, we weren't doing anything." He says, acting as if hed been caught doing something illegal.  
  
"Yeah you were, you were making a deal. I know what you were doing. I know it _all_." Dipper growls, pulling him up and pushing him into the desk. It thumps and the man is staring, shocked. He pushes back and manages to get to his feet. He shoves Dipper hard back, but the shove doesnt do much, just give the guy some space.   
  
"Look, I was. But I wasn't doing- it was just a.." he loses his words because Dipper takes a swing at his chin. The man ducks and is still in shock, he dodges again as Dipper goes for his stomach.  
  
"Dude! I'm not going to fight you..." the guy manages to grab one of Dipper's hands and looks into his face, which is twisted in a mad grimance and his eyes are bright blue and glowing, he realises that this was no normal guy. In his stunned shock, he gets a jab in the stomach and lets out a grunt, as well as letting Dipper go. Which Dipper lays a blow on the side of the guys face. The guys falls briefly and catches himself and starts for the door.  
  
Dipper doesnt chase him as he runs away. Hes temper calms slightly and turns to look at Bill whos watching him with a cocky grin, his eyes bright. Dipper makes his way over to Bill to stand directly infront of him.  
  
"Well, not what I was expecting, Pine Tre--"  
  
Dipper grits his teeth at the cocky obnoxious voice. Acting innocent. Dipper socks him the face, dirrectly in his nose, which cracks and when Dipper pulls his hand away there is black sludge on his fist.  
  
Dipper looks at his fist and his heart drops in fear, realising what he had done. He backs away afraid of the repercussions.  
  
But Bill cracks up, laughly hysterically.  
  
"Well well! What a left hook!" Bill says craddling his face in his hands, crouched over.  
  
Dipper feels kind of bad, taking a breath. He stands there awkwardly. "Uh... sorry." He mutters.  
  
"Oh you don't have to apologize, not the first time I've been punched in the face. Not the first time by a Pines either." Bill says, cracking his noise, what Dipper thinks is back .. in place... Dipper can't really see, Bill's holding his face, but there is black sludge pooling in Bills hands, and dripping onto the carpet and also covering Bill's white dress shirt.  
  
Now Dipper feels really bad, Bill hadn't really done anything. Bill stands up again, wiping the blood from his face. Dipper watches as the swelling and dark purple bruies clear up and he's back to normal in a matter of seconds.  
  
"What a way to start a date!" Bill swoons and Dipper is confused as to why Bill enjoyed being hit like that. Hes also kind of confused as to why he felt so angry.  
  
"-i am upset about that deal. I needed that... but ill get him bac-" Bill mutters irritated, but Dipper cuts him off.  
  
"No! - no deals." He can't form the words, too embarrassed to explain. Bill rasies an eyebrow in response

"- just... I don't want someone to take my place.." Dipper murmurs and looks at the ground, his hand slightly tugging on his shirt, feeling like he needed to hide. But Bill just laughs.  
  
"Oh! Thats what that was about. Well. I'm not making another demon. Dont worry. I'm not going to stop doing deals kid. I've got things bigger than us. So. Keep that-" Bill motions to Dipper with a up and down hand gesture. "Whatever it is bottled up and surpressed so I dont have to deal with it."  
  
Dipper huffs but nods. "Sorry." He mutters again. He looks away, no more demons. Dipper is safe. For now.  
  
"Alls forgiven kiddo." Bill says, and looks down at his shirt, white and crisp, now covered in black blood. Bill looks at Dipper with an irratable look. "Almost all." He mutters  
  
Dipper flushes and looks away, he can't look at Bill, he's too embarrassed.  
  
The demon mutters something in another langage. And then says "wait here." And storms out, a few moments later Bill returns in a new white crisp shirt, as he walks he's doing up the top button and slings the black bow tie around his neck. He ties it perfectly without a mirror, and Dipper is impressed.  
  
"How'd I look? -Perfect, oh I know." Bill opens the door and guestures for Dipper to exit. Dipper blushes and makes his way to the front door. Bill follows calmly, looks like all was forgiven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks all! Love reading all the comments so so much! Thanks for all the love! 
> 
> More chapters soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks all for reading, comments make my day, and I love to hear anything you have to say! Theroies, ideas, or just kind words. 
> 
> Next chapter is written and will be posted in a few days.


End file.
